Dear Friends (theme)
"Dear Friends" is a theme from Final Fantasy V. It was composed by Nobuo Uematsu, and has appeared several times outside its game. The theme itself mirrors a classical guitar, and its development uses the main tune for on a background. The track's name was used as the name of the an album of Final Fantasy V music arrangements, and for the first concert tour featuring music from Final Fantasy that toured the United States from 2004 to 2005. Game appearances Final Fantasy V "Dear Friends" is the theme that plays during the ending sequence after the party leaves the Interdimensional Rift. "Dear Friends" is replaced by the game's ending theme for the credit roll. "Dear Friends" was released as the nineteenth track of the second disc of the Final Fantasy V: Original Sound Version. Its arrange by TOSE for Final Fantasy V Advance is the nineteenth track of the Final Fantasy Finest Box collection's third disc. Arrangement album appearances Piano Collections: Final Fantasy V A piano arrangement of "Dear Friends" by Shirou Satou and performed by Toshiyuki Mori is featured on the album. It is its twelfth track. Final Fantasy V: Dear Friends This album features an arrangement of "Dear Friends" mixing synthesizers and real instruments. Final Fantasy: Pray "Esperança Do Amor" ("Hope of Love") is a vocal arrangement of "Dear Friends" by Nobuo Uematsu, featured in the music album Final Fantasy: Pray, and is performed by Risa Ohki. It is sung in Portuguese and is the sixth track of the album. Lyrics Final Fantasy Mix A remix of "Dear Friends" is included on this album, called "Friends Beats" ("Dear Friends" jeep remix), and is remixed by The Murderers of Cross Over. It is the second track of the album. Potion: Relaxin' with Final Fantasy This album includes an arrangement of "Dear Friends" by Yoko Shimomura titled "親愛なる友へ" as a bonus eighteenth track. The flute is performed by Kazunori Seo and piano by Laurent Wagshal. Guitar Solo Final Fantasy Official Best Collection "To Dear Friends" is the tenth track of the album, which consists entirely of solo classical guitar arrangements of tracks from the Final Fantasy main series, performed by Yuji Sekiguchi. Final Fantasy Orchestra Album "Dear Friends" appears on this Final Fantasy 25th Anniversary arrangement album. Live performances 20020220 music from Final Fantasy "Dear Friends" was performed by the Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra at the Tokyo International Forum on February 20th, 2002. It was the sixth song of the line-up and is the eleventh track of the concert's recording. Dear Friends -Music from Final Fantasy- The orchestral version of "Dear Friends" from 20020220 was part of the performances of this concert tour throughout the USA in 2005. Distant Worlds II: More Music from Final Fantasy The orchestral version of "Dear Friends" from 20020220 was included in the sequel to Distant Worlds: Music from Final Fantasy, arranged and performed by the Royal Stockholm Philharmonic Orchestra. It was the twelfth song of the line-up and track of the concert's recording. Distant Worlds: Music from Final Fantasy Returning Home "Dear Friends" returned for the line-up of this edition of Distant Worlds, performed by the Kanagawa Philharmonic Orchestra and conducted by Arnie Roth held in Tokyo, in November 2010. It was the eight song of the line-up and track of the first disc of the the concert's recording. Compilation album appearances Final Fantasy 1987-1994 "Dear Friends" from Piano Collections: Final Fantasy V was included on this album as its eleventh track. Dear Friends: Music From Final Fantasy Original Soundtrack "Dear Friends"'s original version was released as the fifth track of this collection of themes present on the Dear Friends -Music from Final Fantasy-'' concert tour. The ''Potion: Relaxin' with Final Fantasy bonus track "Dear Friends" was also included on this album as its eighteenth track. Category:Event themes from Final Fantasy V